


fledgling

by kissbaeks



Series: fledgling [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Byun Baekhyun, Vampire Park Chanyeol, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: chanyeol is a vampire and baekhyun loves him a lot. he’s not exactly loving being pregnant with chanyeol’s vampire baby.





	fledgling

**Author's Note:**

> please read the notes for stuff abt vampires ig

“chanyeol… chanyeollie…” baekhyun’s soft whimpers wake chanyeol, wrenching the vampire from a peaceful sleep. it’s common now for him to wake up like this, to a very pregnant baekhyun whining for his attention and possibly belly rubs. chanyeol sits up, pulling his petite lover into his lap and hugging him gently. one of his hands drifts down to rest over baekhyun’s round belly, and he sighs when he feels how active their unborn baby is. it’s his fault; vampire babies are generally rowdy, and on top of that, carrying a vampire baby is always worse than carrying a human baby. since baekhyun is human, their baby is wreaking havoc on his emotional state and his body. chanyeol knows his lover is trying to hide the bruises from him, but he’s noticed them when baekhyun’s shirt eventually rides up when he’s asleep. his swollen belly is covered in tons of little bruises from when the baby has kicked too hard. their little girl is definitely going to be strong and healthy when she’s born, but chanyeol’s worried that giving birth to her might be too much for baekhyun’s fragile body. his lover isn’t weak, but he’s very human and this baby is probably almost as strong as he is since she’ll be born as a vampire. to put it simply, chanyeol is scared that he’ll lose baekhyun. 

“what’s wrong, buttercup?” he asks, kissing baekhyun’s cheek. “is something hurting?” 

“mhm.” baekhyun’s eyes are half shut; he looks absolutely exhausted. “my… my chest, yeollie. my chest really hurts.”

baekhyun’s experienced a lot of changes throughout his pregnancy, mostly changes to his body. of course he’d gained weight, but that was a given. his hormones are out of control, but the worst thing has to do with his chest. since their baby can’t live off of blood for a while, baekhyun’s developed small, soft breasts over the course of his pregnancy so he can feed her once she’s born. he really doesn’t like them at all— they hurt and wearing certain shirts is very uncomfortable now. 

“oh, uh— well, what’ll help?” chanyeol asks hesitantly, not wanting to make baekhyun feel worse. 

“i don’t know, can you just massage my chest?” the smaller sighs, resting his head against chanyeol’s shoulder. “i swear to god, chanyeol, your baby better be cute as fuck. i’m doing a _ lot _ for her. i hope she’s grateful. i’m literally _ lactating _so she can eat.” 

“i’m sure she’ll be grateful, baek.” he sighs, getting baekhyun to sit in his lap with his back to chanyeol’s chest. he’s a little hesitant, but he brings his hands up to baekhyun’s soft breasts and starts gently massaging them. baekhyun sighs, probably in relief, and relaxes against his lover. 

“i think…” he sighs, resting his hand over his swollen belly. “i think she’s gonna come soon, yeol. i can feel it. i think i’m gonna go into labor soon.” 

“but you’ve still got three weeks…” he mumbles, kissing the top of baekhyun’s head. “vampire babies are usually born on the exact due date or a few days after it.”

“chanyeol,” baekhyun murmurs, heaving another deep sigh. “i’m not a vampire like you are. i’m not as strong, you know? she’s gonna come early because my body can’t handle being pregnant with your spawn anymore.”

“but you’ll be okay, right?” chanyeol frowns and drops his hands from baekhyun’s chest, holding onto his lover’s hips instead. his fingers just barely brush against baekhyun’s belly, and yet he can feel their baby kicking. baekhyun whimpers, letting his head rest against chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“i dunno, yeol.” he mumbles, gingerly rubbing his belly. their baby really is like a little demon— or maybe a parasite. she’s stealing all of his energy and most of his nutrients, too. he’s noticed that he always looks pale and tired, and his hair is so limp these days. “we’ll just have to see.”

that scares him. baekhyun looks and sounds so tired, like he’s about to faint. he probably would, if he was standing. 

“how about breakfast?” chanyeol suggests softly, rubbing his thumb over one of the dark marks beneath baekhyun’s eyes. baekhyun shudders a bit, sighing before leaning into chanyeol’s touch. 

“too early, yeol.” he answers. “and… i’m not hungry. baby is making me feel a little sick.” 

“should we go back to sleep?” the sun is only just starting to rise, and it’s a sign that both of their sleeping schedules have been well and truly fucked. chanyeol always stays inside anyways, so it doesn’t matter too much. he just worries that baekhyun isn't getting enough sleep. “i think you should eat something, honey. you’ve lost so much weight recently.” 

he’s right, although he knows baekhyun hasn’t even realized it. since his belly is so big and round, it’s probably hard for him to believe he’s lost any weight at all. 

“i’m fine, chanyeol.” he says. “i just need to sleep.” 

“fine. but i’m making you something for breakfast when we wake up again and you’re gonna eat it all.”

“okay, chanyeol… i love you. make sure to get some more sleep, darling.”

it always shocks chanyeol how much baekhyun cares for him. sure, he’s been taking care of the smaller more often than not since baekhyun is currently heavily pregnant, but usually baekhyun is caring for him. he always knows when chanyeol needs to feed, and even though he can’t let chanyeol bite him, he’s always got jars of blood ready. chanyeol’s made a point of not asking where baekhyun gets it— he’s not sure he wants to know. it doesn’t _ taste _ as good as baekhyun’s, but it’ll do while his lover is pregnant. he holds baekhyun and rubs his back until the poor thing falls asleep, whimpering into the soft fabric of chanyeol’s old, ratty shirt. he feels bad. he caused this by impregnating baekhyun, even if it’s something they both talked about and wanted. they wanted a baby, they wanted to start their family, but seeing his boyfriend in so much mental and physical pain makes chanyeol feel horrible. he knows what’s coming, too. baekhyun might not make it considering how weak his human body will be after he gives birth to their daughter, or chanyeol will have to turn him shortly after to keep him from dying. he doesn’t want to do that, not without talking to baekhyun first. chanyeol sighs, kissing baekhyun’s forehead and rubbing his lover’s heavy belly gently. the baby is calm, for once. at least baekhyun will be able to sleep peacefully. soon enough, chanyeol falls asleep too. 

it’s quiet when he wakes up. baekhyun is still tucked against his side, fast asleep and making his puppy noises in his sleep. he sniffles against chanyeol’s chest, letting out a pitiful whimper as he wakes up. he presses his cheek against chanyeol’s broad chest and promptly bursts into a fit of tears. chanyeol sits up quickly, depositing his sobbing lover into his lap. he gets baekhyun to lift his head, so chanyeol can check if he is feverish or not. baekhyun’s doctor specializes in medicine for the supernatural, and she’d warned chanyeol to make sure he didn’t get a fever when he started to get close to going into labor. he doesn’t seem feverish, but something is wrong. chanyeol cups baekhyun’s cheeks in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the remaining tears.

“baekhyunnie, what’s wrong?” he asks softly, kissing his lover’s soft cheeks. 

“it hurts, yeol.” baekhyun whimpers. “everything hurts so much, i… i think she’s gonna come today.” 

“do you want me to take you to the hospital now?” he's suddenly nervous, wondering if baekhyun’s been experiencing contractions this whole time or not. “have you— fuck, baek, have you been having contractions this whole time?”

baekhyun nods sheepishly. 

“i didn’t wanna tell you earlier… they weren’t so bad.” a particularly painful contraction rips through him, pulling a moan out of baekhyun. “but… but they got worse. fuck, it _ really _hurts, yeol.” 

“okay, okay, we’re going to the hospital now, baek.” chanyeol carefully places baekhyun back onto the bed so he can get the bag they’ve packed for when the time comes. baekhyun cries out when another contraction hits him, sobbing and hiccuping as he reaches out for chanyeol until he situates himself on the floor in front of baekhyun. he places his hands on his boyfriend’s plush thighs, squeezing gently to soothe him. 

“listen, baekhyunnie…” he starts softly, taking ahold of baekhyun’s small hands. “i love you so much… i just wanna tell you this now. i love you a lot, really. you’re so incredibly strong and.. and beautiful, and you’re just… you’re just amazing. everything’s gonna go just fine, okay? trust me on this one, buttercup. everything will be fine and we’ll be parents soon enough.”

“yeollie, we need to go _ now _,” baekhyun hiccups, clinging to chanyeol once the taller man stands up. “don’t forget the bag, please—”

“save your energy, sweetheart, okay?” he kisses baekhyun’s forehead. “let’s get going…”

he helps baekhyun into the car, carefully buckling his seatbelt. the poor thing looks miserable. his face is slightly flushed and he’s gripping onto the side of the seat so hard that his knuckles are white. 

“baby, please relax,” chanyeol mumbles as he starts the car. “i know it hurts, but just relax.” 

“i’m trying!” baekhyun shrieks, glaring at his boyfriend before glancing out the window. they’ve just backed out of the driveway, and he can see the sun. “oh, fuck… yeollie, the sun is up— are you gonna get hurt?” 

“it’s fine, baek.” chanyeol reaches over and opens the glove box, pulling out a black baseball hat and a pair of sunglasses. “i’m always prepared.” 

the rest of the drive is silent, until baekhyun’s water breaks. 

“yeol! my water broke, you have to go faster!” baekhyun wails, sobbing into the sleeves of the hoodie chanyeol had put him in. “_ fuck _ , i ruined your stupid car seat… _ why _ did this have to happen today?” 

“baekhyun, _ calm down _ .” chanyeol finally snaps, sighing. “just calm down, okay? we’re almost there. i know you’re in a lot of pain right now but i won’t go any faster because if i do, we’ll get into an accident. now _ please _just relax.” 

baekhyun shuts up at that, covering his face with his sweater paws and crying loudly into the sleeves. chanyeol can hear him hiccuping from time to time, so he reaches over and rubs his back for a bit. they finally reach the hospital and it sets in that they’re going to be parents. baekhyun tries to stand on his own, but he’s just about doubling over from the pain so chanyeol scoops him up and carries him into the hospital waiting room. he gets his boyfriend checked in and helps him change into a hospital gown that the nurse gave to baekhyun. the poor thing clings to him and whimpers until chanyeol rubs his belly, claiming it’ll calm the baby down. it doesn’t, actually. instead, she kicks so hard that the outline of her tiny foot is visible through the fabric of baekhyun’s hospital gown. he cries even harder after that, afraid he’s about to give birth to a monster even though chanyeol assures him she’ll look like any other human baby. before they know it, baekhyun’s finally ready to give birth. he shrieks like a banshee for hours, holding onto chanyeol’s hand so tightly. he feels like it takes forever— eighteen hours is a long time, although he could’ve been in labor a lot longer. his belly aches the whole time, too, until the baby is finally out. he’s vaguely aware of the bones in chanyeol’s hand snapping when he tightens his grip, but there’s no time for any remorse. baekhyun has no time to feel any relief when he hears the first tiny cries of his baby, because he’s suddenly so tired and falls asleep the moment his eyes fall closed.

he wakes when it’s dark again, sore and exhausted. chanyeol’s curled up in the chair next to his bed, sporting a cast on his hand and cradling a tiny pink bundle to his chest. baekhyun lets out a soft whine, holding his arms out so chanyeol will hand the baby over. she looks so peaceful when chanyeol finally deposits her into baekhyun’s arms, sleeping soundly even through her parents arguing loudly.

“oh, yeol…” baekhyun sniffles, rubbing his thumb over her soft cheek. “she’s _ perfect _.”

“mhm,” chanyeol agrees, leaning over to peek at the baby. “she needs a name, baek. we gotta name her.”

“chohee,” baekhyun answers. “chohee, that’s her name. it’s perfect.”

“it’s perfect because you picked it out, baekhyunnie.”

“shut up, you big sap.” baekhyun huffs, turning his attention back to their daughter. he can’t help but coo over how cute she is. she looks just like he did as a baby, although her ears stick out just like her father’s. “she’s so cute… and so peaceful. it’s kinda hard to believe that _ this _is the little parasite that bothered me for nine months.”

“yeah, she’s quiet.” chanyeol murmurs, kissing the top of baekhyun’s head. “unlike you.”

“when can we take her home?” he asks, choosing to ignore chanyeol’s comment.

“well… i dunno. you weren’t doing too good for a while there, baek. they might want to keep you here.”

“but i feel fine, yeol. really, i don’t feel bad at all.”

“maybe not now, but you were out for a while, baekhyunnie. they might want to keep you here a little longer to make sure you rest. and even if you’re able to go home, you’re gonna be resting a lot.” 

“i think you’re worrying way more than you need to, chanyeol. look, i’m fine.”

“you’re not listening.” chanyeol replies. “i could have lost you, baekhyun. no, _ we _ could have lost you. chohee needs you and you have to rest, okay? no questions asked.”

“but i’m _ fine. _you didn’t lose me.” baekhyun mumbles, handing their daughter back to chanyeol. a moment later, though, he’s got his arms full of a crying baby, feeling thoroughly exhausted and incredibly frightened. 

“i think she’s hungry, buttercup.” chanyeol says, reaching over to pet baekhyun’s hair. “i got to bottle feed her while you were sleeping, but she didn’t have much. she just didn’t want it.” 

“oh…” baekhyun sighs, gently stroking the downy fluff on top of their daughter’s head. “can i at least change into the extra clothes i packed first? i don’t like this hospital gown. it’s uncomfortable.”

chanyeol takes the baby back from baekhyun, holding her and trying to soothe her while baekhyun changes his clothes as quickly as possible without hurting himself. he’s incredibly sore, but to be fair he’s just pushed a tiny living thing out of him. 

“here, let me take her,” he murmurs, taking chohee back from his lover. the baby rests her chubby cheek against his chest, whimpering softly. baekhyun’s already undone the buttons on the henley shirt he stole from chanyeol so she can latch on. it’s very strange, to be feeding their child like this, but he assumes he’ll get used to the weird sucking sensation. he’s a little uncomfortable, but there’s only months until she should be able to drink blood just like her daddy. baekhyun rubs her tiny back while she suckles, sighing softly. maybe he could get used to this, although it really is uncomfortable. he watches chohee while she nurses, almost smiling when she whines once she lets go of his breast. 

“are you full now?” he asks her softly, buttoning his shirt before cuddling the baby close and patting her back so she can burp. he hopes she doesn’t puke on him just yet, he wants to keep the shirt clean. he’s suddenly tired again, struggling to keep his eyes open. the baby seems to be having the same problem, yawning softly and nuzzling her chubby little cheek against his soft chest. “oh, are you sleepy? me too, baby…” 

baekhyun kisses the top of her little head, cradling her close. he holds on tightly, protectively, but he lets chanyeol take her from him eventually so he can sleep, hoping he’ll get sent home soon. 

everything goes smoothly, thankfully. they get to bring little chohee home and baekhyun gets to rest more. everything is fine, but when the baby is four months old, something… _ interesting _happens. baekhyun is nursing her, as usual. she’d latched on just fine, seeming eager to be fed. everything seems normal, but after a while it feels like she’s nibbling on his breast instead of suckling. frowning, he glances down to see chohee’s new tiny baby fangs embedded in his breast. it doesn’t hurt that badly, but she’s drawn a bit of blood. he carefully gets her to remove her tiny fangs from his skin, holding his shirt closed and cradling her close instead. 

“you can’t bite,” he says softly. “you can’t bite me when i try to feed you. chanyeol, come here! your daughter just bit me!” he waits patiently for his lover, bouncing the baby a bit, making her giggle. she’s so cute, so cute he almost let her get away with biting him. chanyeol stumbles downstairs a moment later, taking a seat next to baekhyun. his hair is wet from a shower, still dripping slightly. 

“did she really?” he asks softly, and upon seeing baekhyun’s nod, he takes their baby from him. “you can’t bite mommy, chohee. you have to be nice to him, he’s gone through a lot for you. don’t bite him.” 

“she bit right near my nipple,” baekhyun whines, buttoning his shirt up. “and it _ hurts _.”

“she’s teething now, i guess.” chanyeol shrugs, kissing baekhyun’s cheek. “we’ll just have to watch her while you feed her.”

“i guess.” baekhyun sighs loudly. “you just wanna stare at my tits.” 

“that’s not true.” chanyeol rolls his eyes. “i know i’ll get to see them if i just ask nicely.”

“you’re disgusting,” baekhyun scoffs, reaching over to shove at his boyfriend’s shoulder. he ‘rescues’ the baby, holding her gently. “don’t talk like that in front of the baby. she doesn’t need to hear that.” 

“well, i’m sorry that you think the truth is disgusting.”

“back to the problem…” baekhyun mumbles. “why is she teething so early? i don’t want her constantly biting my breasts, you know.” 

“vampire babies are… well, they develop their fangs early because we do need them to feed.” chanyeol says, reaching over to pet chohee’s soft hair. “even though she can’t drink blood yet, her little fangs are ready for when she does need to use them.”

“and how can we get her to stop biting my tits?” 

“we’ll probably have to teach her that biting you is a no-no. she’ll pick it up eventually.” 

“i’m leaving that up to you, chanyeol. you’re the vampire here.” baekhyun sighs, patting the baby’s back as she makes soft cooing noises and begins to fall asleep in his arms. “look, she’s already so sleepy…”

“she’s almost cuter than you, baek.” chanyeol says, poking baekhyun’s cheek. 

“shut up,” he whines. “you’re probably the reason she’s biting me, you know. she’s probably seen your stupid bite marks all over me and thought it was okay for her to do it too. and don’t even try acting innocent, chanyeol. you’ve bitten my breasts before and that’s why she’s doing it now.” 

“yeah, but she’s doing it innocently and she doesn’t know it’s wrong.” chanyeol points out. “i do it to spice up our sex life.” 

“you’re disgusting, park chanyeol.” baekhyun rolls his eyes, glancing down at the sleeping baby in his arms. she’s so quiet, the only thing he can hear from her are her occasional soft sighs. she always sleeps so well when he holds her as opposed to when chanyeol holds her. he thinks it’s because of his heartbeat— it soothes her right to sleep. “you better not get me pregnant again anytime soon. i’m not up for nine months of pain and agony right now.” 

“nah,” chanyeol shakes his head. “i don’t think we should have another one until you let me turn you. i don’t think you can handle carrying another baby while you’re still human.”

“chanyeol, stop with that ‘i don’t think you can handle it’ bullshit.” baekhyun sighs, keeping his voice low so he won’t wake chohee. “i’m literally fine. giving birth to your demon baby didn’t kill me.”

“baekhyun, stop. i’m just looking out for you.” 

“you don’t need to, chanyeol. i can look after myself just fine. i didn’t even say i want to have another baby! all i said was that i’m not up for going through another pregnancy _anytime_ _soon_.” 

baekhyun doesn’t realize how loud he’s being until he hears a tiny whimper from chohee. she grips onto his shirt with her tiny hand, smushing her chubby cheek against his soft chest. she bursts into tears, wailing as loud as she can with her little lungs. seeing his little one melting down makes baekhyun feel like he’s going to have a meltdown as well. he sniffles, glancing down at the baby and trying to focus on soothing her first, but then chanyeol wraps his arms around both of them and hugs them close. baekhyun feels more at ease all of a sudden, sighing softly and rubbing his baby’s back. she doesn’t usually cry so loud and he feels bad for causing this… and for yelling at chanyeol. 

“i’m sorry, yeollie. i didn’t mean to yell at you…” he murmurs, turning in his boyfriend’s embrace so he can kiss chanyeol’s cheek. “i didn’t mean to make chohee cry, either. i’m sorry.”

“i know you didn’t mean, baekhyunnie.” chanyeol kisses the top of baekhyun’s head, patting his small lover’s shoulder. “i know i’ve been a little overbearing, and i’m sorry too. i just worry about you, angel. i don’t want to lose you.” 

“you won’t, chanyeol.” he says it softly, looking down at the baby. crying so loudly and suddenly must have tired her out, because she’s only sniffling against his chest now. he continues to rub her back and hold her close, enveloping her in his warmth. “you won’t ever lose me, yeollie. i’m too stubborn for that.” 

“you know i do hope you’ll let me turn you at some point, right?” chanyeol’s voice is all soft, mostly so he won’t make the baby cry. “it just makes sense, i think. i’m a vampire, chohee is a vampire… it works out.”

“it does, but… i’m not ready, yeol.” baekhyun sighs softly, kissing the top of chohee’s little head. “i know you’d both outlive me if i don’t let you, but i’m really not ready to be… dead. besides, if i let you turn me soon, you’ll both lose out on a blood source.”

“you just let me know when you’re ready, okay?” chanyeol hugs baekhyun close, resting his cheek against his lover’s head. “maybe we should wait until she’s older. she seems to fall asleep really easily when she can hear your heartbeat.”

“she’s so cute…” he coos, gently stroking chohee’s dark, fluffy hair. “i want her to stay this little forever, chanyeollie…” 

“i know, baekhyunnie,” chanyeol murmurs, sighing softly. “but if she stays this little forever, you won’t get any sleep.”

“that’s true, but she’s so cute and tiny right now. she fits in my arms perfectly, yeol! and she’s so peaceful when she isn’t crying… and i like dressing her up all cute.”

“we can always have another baby later on, baek.” chanyeol shrugs. “chohee will probably want a sibling at some point.”

“marry me first,” baekhyun mumbles, cradling their sleeping daughter close to his chest. “marry me, turn me, and _ then _we can talk about another baby.”

“deal,” chanyeol replies. “now, why don’t we go put chohee back in her crib and take a nap? you look so tired, baby.”

baekhyun _ is _tired. in fact, he feels awfully close to exhausted at this point. he doesn’t really know how he functions anymore, especially since he can’t have caffeine while he’s still breastfeeding chohee. then again, all he does these days is laze around with the baby. he’ll go back to work eventually, but only when chohee is drinking blood like chanyeol. jongdae and minseok understand why he won’t be working at their cafe for a while, and besides, they love chohee and want her to grow up strong and healthy as much as he does. baekhyun’s glad that his friends love and support him and chanyeol and their little one. 

“we should get jongdae and minseok to look after her soon…” he says softly, getting up so he can put the baby back in her crib. “i don’t know about you but i need some quality boyfriend time with you.”

“well, luckily for _ you _, i also could use some quality boyfriend time.” chanyeol replies, following after baekhyun. he hugs him from behind once the smaller has settled chohee into her crib, tucking her in loosely. they stay there like that for a bit, chanyeol holding baekhyun while they watch their precious little one sleep peacefully. baekhyun’s warmth makes chanyeol feel at ease and chanyeol’s arms around him make baekhyun feel loved and comforted. they really are living the best life, he thinks. they’ve been blessed with love, and from that love they made chohee. baekhyun couldn’t be happier, no matter how awful his pregnancy was. chohee is such a sweet little girl, the fact that she bites his breasts when he feeds her aside. baekhyun couldn’t ask for a better family, and friends, too. he’s so happy to have chanyeol in his life, happy to have met him when chanyeol needed him the most right after he’d been turned. they’ve been together for years and years now, and baekhyun really couldn’t picture himself starting a family with anyone besides chanyeol. 

“hey, yeol?” he breaks their comfortable silence with a quiet voice, to keep the baby fast asleep. 

“yeah, sweetheart?” chanyeol’s answering voice is just as soft and quiet.

“i love you,” baekhyun murmurs, turning around so he can face the love of his life. “i love you so much.”

“i love you too, baekhyunnie.” chanyeol leans down ever so slightly, giving his lover a soft and sweet kiss. “i love you more than anything.”

“even chohee?”

“she gets second place, honey. she came into my life way after you did.”

“what a sap. god, babe, you’re so sappy.” 

“yeah, well, you love me _ and _my sap.” chanyeol’s answer is accompanied by a sly grin, which baekhyun kisses right off of him.

“you’re ruining the moment, love,” he says when chanyeol pouts after they stop kissing. “just… hush for a bit, please? let’s just enjoy each other’s company until chohee wakes up again.”

“how about that nap?” chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “let’s go nap, baby. you haven’t been sleeping well.”

baekhyun lets chanyeol lead him back to _ their _bedroom, laying down with him and snuggling against chanyeol’s broad chest before letting out a soft, sleepy sigh. he closes his eyes as chanyeol presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, letting sleep take a hold of him. this life is good, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> so anyways my headcanon for vampires who are born as vampires is that they grow up to be adults and then they stop aging since they’re immortal.  
literally this was just an excuse to write something involving tiddies sorry.


End file.
